I am (Not) Your Fans
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: SUGAR-E 13/CANON/Ficlet/Hadiah dari para penduduk desa yang diletakkan di salah satu sudut ruangan Hokage hari itu menjadi saksi dari percakapan antara Hokage muda dengan seorang kunoichi-yang-bukan-salah-satu-dari-penggemarnya. /"Berarti kau payah karena tidak bisa membuat orang yang kau sukai itu jadi penggemarmu."/RnR?


"_Ada kata yang ingin kupakai untuk menggoda,_

_Berharap kau membuka semua rahasia yang ada,_

_Namun, senyummu memutarbalikkan segalanya,_

_Dan aku hanya bisa termenung dengan debar menggila.__"_

* * *

**I am (Not) Your Fans**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No commercial advantage is gained. Just for fun!**_

**Story © ****Aika Namikaze**

**For: SUGAR-E! G For Gift! **

_**CANON**__**, Short**__**, Fluff(?)**_

* * *

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu kan?" tanya Sakura heran saat melihat beberapa kantong kertas penuh berisi kotak cokelat dan beberapa buket bunga berbagai macam warna tergelatak di salah satu sudut ruangan Hokage itu.

"Hari ini _valentine's day_, Sakura-_chan_. Ingat?" Naruto tertawa kecil sebelum kembali membaca proposal yang baru saja diserahkan Sakura beberapa menit lalu.

Benar juga. "Dan ini semua pemberian para penduduk desa?"

"Iya. Lebih dari sepuluh kali kak Shizune bolak-balik kesini hanya untuk mengantar hadiah dari para penduduk." Ia terkekeh. "Ia bahkan memintaku untuk membayarnya dengan beberapa cokelat yang kudapat."

Sakura melirik kotak cokelat paling besar yang berbentuk hati dengan kartu bertuliskan nama Hinata yang terselip di antara pitanya. "Ternyata penggemarmu memang banyak sekali."

Hokage muda itu tertawa pelan. Ia mengambil pena lalu menandatangani proposal yang diajukan Sakura."Kau cemburu aku mendapat banyak hadiah dari para gadis desa?"

Sakura mendengus. "Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Karena kau menyukaiku, mungkin?"

"Yang benar saja, Naruto." Sakura memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku sih berharap begitu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Dasar narsis."

"Hei, orang narsis ini sudah jadi hokage tahu?" Naruto tertawa sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi hokage lalu menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pilih saja salah satu di antara penggemarmu itu? Mengingat hokage Konoha masih sendiri sampai saat ini." Sakura berjalan mendekati meja hokage lalu mengambil berkas yang baru saja ditandatangani oleh Naruto, memeriksanya sebentar, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam map.

"Sayangnya, gadis yang kusukai tidak termasuk penggemarku." Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah gadis itu. Seolah memberi kode.

"Ohya? Berarti kau payah karena tidak bisa membuat orang yang kau sukai itu jadi penggemarmu." Gadis itu tertawa ringan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Memang. Aku juga heran karena dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mau mengakui pesonaku sebagai seorang hokage." Sahutnya sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Astaga, Naruto. Sejak kapan jadi percaya diri sekali seperti ini?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Setelah itu keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Jadi hokage memang harus percaya diri kan?"

Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu buket bunga mawar merah yang ada di paling atas 'tumpukan kado valentine'. Ia mengulum senyumnya. "Ne Naruto, kautahu kenapa orang yang kausukai itu tidak akan pernah mau menjadi salah satu penggemarmu?" Tangannya menarik salah satu tangkai mawar merah tanpa duri itu.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena ia tidak mau disamakan dengan perempuan lain yang mengejar-ngejar hokage mereka." Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto lagi, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong belakang pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja bersamaan dengan mawar merah yang dipegangnya tadi. "Tapi ia cukup tahu. Tanpa harus menjadi penggemarnya pun, ia tahu mata hokage hanya akan tertuju padanya seorang." Ia tersenyum, menatap refleksi wajahnya dari iris biru Naruto sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan. "Kau tidak perlu berusaha untuk membuat gadis itu menjadi penggemarmu... karena ia memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Wajah hokage itu bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata Sakura, ia menurunkan pandangannya ke arah cup ramen dan sekotak cokelat berukuran sedang di atasnya. Hadiah kejutan dari kunoichi-yang-bukan-salah-satu-dari-penggemarnya. Dan jantungnya pun berdetak lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya

"Pastikan kau menggosok gigimu setelah menghabiskan semua cokelat dari penggemarmu itu, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuhh akhirnya selesai juga~~ XDD nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngetik dan publish sebelum berangkat sekolah itu lumayan menegangkan juga ternyata HAHAHA. /hush**

**Nah, tolong berikan review atau concritmu di kolom review ya ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca!**


End file.
